This invention refers to a utility model called "HUMAN CENTRIFUGATION MACHINE", more specifically to a functional constructive innovation, featuring a new structure and arrangement of elements which make it possible to take full advantage of them and obtain results from the use for which they are intended.
The development of aerospace systems capable of bringing about high levels of stress of +g has given rise to the necessity (on the part of a number of scientists) of looking into the cardiovascular system responses to acceleration and deceleration.
As far back as 1795, Erasmus Darwin, a physicist of that time endowed with imagination, was already toying with the idea of centrifugation to induce sleep, reduce heart activity and suppress fever.
Centrifugation was used during the nineteenth century in Europe for mental ailments. Subsequently, at the beginning of the twentieth century, it was recognized that the gravity accelerating forces and centrifugation exerted identical effects on the human body.
Centrifugation became then an ideal, practical and safe system to look into man's response to acceleration changes. This was supported in the past few years by the quick development of aviation, boosted by the two world wars, and by the arrival of the space age.
For decades, centrifugation was used for therapeutical purposes in neurosurgery to displace a bullet lodged in the brain (1970), or as a treatment for high blood pressure (1949, before the employment of rauwolfia) and for arteriopathy of the lower limbs (1950).
However, it was difficult to conceive a new device based on mechanical principles be applied and approved in support of different therapies. For many years now (since 1976) we have been carrying out a lot of clinical observations into the effect of centrifugation on the arterial vascular system of normal volunteers and patients suffering from arteritis, patients who were carriers of lymphedema, etc. Each of these findings prompted us to look for non-invasive techniques which could establish with documentary evidence and prove that these clinical observations were a reality. Therefore, we introduced ourselves in the field of Digital Photoplethysmography and Nuclear Medicine, whereupon a new therapy conception unfolded before our eyes.
The device being introduced by us permits one to achieve improved results for its intended purpose, as opposed to any other previously known devices.
Consequently, on account of its structure and arrangement of parts, the device designed here exerts, on the human being subjected to it, effects that are superior to everything known so far, as described below.
For a better understanding of the following explanation, we have added diagrams based upon one of the preferred embodiments of our invention. Obviously, as these diagrams are not intended to represent the invention, it will not be possible to use them in any attempt to restrict the real scope of the protection being requested. This scope is to be determined in accordance with the law and practice in force in this regard, with the help of the list of claims attached hereto for such a purpose. The enclosed drawings show the following details of the particular embodiment selected to this end: